


DIABOLIC

by magicpaintbrush



Category: Awesome Land (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jacob Is Confused, M/M, Murder, Will add more as the story progresses - Freeform, minor fluff, swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpaintbrush/pseuds/magicpaintbrush
Summary: What happens when everything you thought you knew changes forever?





	DIABOLIC

“Only two can use the paintbrush, one good, one evil.”

 

The guy known as Xander eyed me.

 

“And I sure as ‘ell am not evil.”

 

* * *

 

There's blood everywhere. All over my hands. All over the walls.

 

What have I done?

 

* * *

 

“-b. Jacob.”

 

I opened my eyes, met with a void black backdrop and an unfamiliar face. I blinked a couple times, my eyes eventually focusing.

 

“Where am I?”

 

“Technically, your dreams. But, for right now you can call this the astral plane.” The man smiled at me, and I glanced at the floor I was sitting on before smiling back.

 

“So, who are you?”

 

He looked around a bit, sighing. “Well, I’m Paintbrush.”

 

I tilted my head to the side. In response, he made a motion with his hands and created a replica of a paintbrush. My paintbrush…

 

I gasped. “You?! Holy shit!”

 

Paintbrush chuckled nervously. “Yeah, that’s me.”

 

We sat there for a few moments, my eyes never leaving his strangely handsome face.

 

No. I’m not doing this.

 

…Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop leaning in.

 

Fuck.

 

“Hey, listen, I-” I began. Then his mouth met mine and then things started moving too fast and the next thing I knew he was on top of me, his soft lips never leaving my own.

 

And then we both realized what was happening and he pushed away from me.

 

“Sorry… It’s been over a century since I've last had… human contact.”

 

I pouted over the momentary loss of the surprisingly warm sensation his kiss left, mumbling something about not minding. He sighed, looking back at me and taking my hand in his.

 

“I’m not exactly a good person. Or… paintbrush. Whatever. And… From what I know, you’re not really bad or good. Prophecies are bullshit. If that makes you feel better.”

 

I scrunched my face for a second. “You're hiding something, but right now you’re too cute for me to care.”

 

“That’s fair.” He smiled, and the warmth came back.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ paintbrush


End file.
